


Resiliencia

by Krys_Tresen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lotura - Freeform, M/M, Multi, SHEITH - Freeform, Spies & Secret Agents, Spy - Freeform, Violence, War, klance, shallura - Freeform, shance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krys_Tresen/pseuds/Krys_Tresen
Summary: Hace años, cuando Zarkon tomo el poder, todo el mundo tenía esperanzas de mejorar sus vidas, pero, en cambio, Zarkon formo varios ejércitos y mando a eliminar a las clases sociales bajas.Hoy en día Voltron es sinónimo de miedo para muchas personas. Es una de las armadas especiales más desalmadas que puede tener Zarkon en contra del pueblo o... eso es lo que aparenta.¿Qué clase de equipo es Voltron en realidad?
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Keith & Keith's Family (Voltron), Keith's Father/Krolia (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Sendak/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 28





	1. Primer Recuerdo - Keith

* * *

**NOTAS:**

Hola chicos, en realidad este es un trabajo que escribí hace mucho. Sin embargo aún no tiene final debido a lo delicado de la temática. 

Si eres delicado a la sangre o a alguno temas que contengan violencia sexual, recomiendo que no lo leas. 

Sígueme en mis redes sociales:

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/krys_tresen/) \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/yomi_karin) \- [Tumblr](https://krystresen.tumblr.com/) \- [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/746024699126547)

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Keith.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Recuerdo que yo no fui a la escuela, solo ciertos niños podían ir; en aquel tiempo no entendía que mis padres no tenían dinero para la colegiatura. Me gustaba ver a los otros niños jugar, quería sus juguetes; tenían pelotas y muñecos de colores bonitos, también me gustaba el edificio de la escuela, era muy grande y limpio, pero yo solo observaba desde la reja, no podía entrar a su mundo y mi madre solo podía llamarme amablemente por mi nombre para distraerme y que dejara de verlos, no me imagino su impotencia de querer darme más.

Tenía unos siete años cuando mis padres por primera vez compraron comida para la cena y me compraron un balón. Estaba tan feliz cuando vi el balón, no podía creerlo, di vueltas alrededor de la mesa hasta que mi papá me cargó con uno de sus brazos y abrazó a mi mamá con el otro, _“Desde ahora todo va a cambiar para nosotros. Keith podrá ir a la escuela y tú cariño ya no tendrás que trabajar también”_

Todo lo que decía mi papá sonaba como un sueño hecho realidad, mi mamá no paraba de sonreír y yo tampoco. Al parecer acababa de ganar el candidato que el pueblo necesitaba, _“La pobreza en este país se acabará pronto, ya no habrá diferencia entre la clase baja y la clase alta, todos seremos iguales”_. Eso es lo que él había prometido.

En cuanto Zarkon tomó posesión en el gobierno, mandó a formar una armada especial llamada Galra, la cual estaría encargada de juntar a la clase baja y reubicarla a su _“nueva vida”_ en la frontera, un pequeño territorio en la orilla del país junto al mar. 

A mi padre le habían prometido un buen trabajo, una propiedad y un futuro; nadie dudó en ir con los soldados, todos querían una mejor vida y ellos parecían confiables. 

Mi nuevo hogar era un poco más grande que mi antigua casa e igual a todas las construcciones en el vecindario. 

La escuela abriría en cuanto todos se establecieran en el distrito, yo estaba más que emocionado, por fin iría a un colegio, aprendería a leer y escribir. 

Mi mamá ordenaba sus documentos, los de papá y los míos para que todo estuviera en orden, pero de nada sirvió, en menos de dos semanas la armada especial de Zarkon comenzó atacarnos. 

No entendía nada, solo podía ver a mis padres preocupados, tratando de buscar donde escondernos y pelear cada momento cuando estaban desesperados. Yo tenía miedo porque mis padres tenían miedo. 

El gobierno solo había esperado que la mayor cantidad de personas de clase baja llegará a la zona para poder bombardearla. Nunca más habría diferencia entre la clase alta y baja... porque la baja ya no existiría.

Mis padres y yo agarrábamos todo lo que podíamos, o lo que encontrábamos entre los escombros; nos fuimos a la parte no construida del distrito. Al parecer muchas personas pensaron que ahí estarían a salvo porque no fuimos los únicos en llegar. 

Todos se empezaron a organizar para cuidar a los niños y para buscar alimentos. La mayor parte de los días me sentía enfermo, muy débil y tenía pesadillas. Una tarde papá acaba de llegar con lo que pudo encontrar de provisiones, estaba cubierto de sangre; ahogue mi grito, estaba aterrorizado, creí que mi padre había sido herido y moriría, sin embargo, solo dijo el nombre de alguien que yo no conocía, un hombre que lo debía acompañar por las provisiones, se acercó a su familia y dijo “lo siento, él no lo pudo lograr”. 

La cara de mi papá se veía vacía, pero también se veía con dolor y miedo. Esa noche yo no pude dormir, estaba tan asustado y me aferraba a los brazos de mi madre, las lágrimas no dejaban mis ojos.

Después de un tiempo, se dejaron de escuchar las bombas y detonaciones, las personas empezaron a salir solo para ver lo evidente, el distrito estaba destruido, muy poca gente seguía viva y todo el lugar apestaba a putrefacción. 

Los sobrevivientes comenzaron a poner sus pertenencias en bultos o subir sus cosas en carretas mal hechas para escapar con lo poco que les quedaba o con lo que encontraron de otras personas. 

Se dirigían a la frontera esperando poder pasar. Al principio algunas personas regresaron por otras; crecieron nuestras esperanzas de poder regresar también a nuestras antiguas vidas a salvo y justamente el día en que mi familia decidió partir, un solo hombre regresó de la frontera y dijo que en la entrada había soldados del escuadrón Galra que tiraban a matar. Solo él sobrevivió ocultándose entre los cadáveres de su esposa e hijos, pensaron que estaba muerto.

Nuestros anhelos fallecieron en cuánto escuchamos al hombre. No había forma de escapar, nos iban a matar. 

Papá no quería rendirse, quería sacarnos a mi madre y a mi de ese lugar. El agua y la comida empezaban a acabarse, la desesperación de todos crecía y yo podía sentirla a pesar de no comprender nada. 

Todo lo que pasó después de esos días esta en blanco en mi mente, se que me levante mareado del piso y vi un pedazo de brazo junto a mi, me volví a caer con náuseas, yo estaba rodeado por fuego, me dolía mi cuerpo y apenas podía respirar. Ví mi balón a lo lejos, ese que me regalaron mis padres y me moví hacia él como pude, no lo iba a soltar, era mi primer juguete. 

Cuando llegue al balón, alguien me tomó de mi brazo, voltee y era mi madre, su cara era indescriptible, un toque de pánico con ira. 

Me jalo con fuerza, me cargó tapándome la cara con un trapo y corrió lo más que pudo para sacarme de ese lugar. Una vez fuera me dio un cuchillo y me dijo “no confíes en nadie y defiéndete”; ella sacó una pistola de atrás de su pantalón y vigilaba que no nos hubieran seguido. Es ahora que me pregunto de dónde habrá sacado las armas.

“¿Dónde está papá?”, fue lo único que pregunte antes de que mi mama me viera con ojos vacíos, ella me abrazó y me dijo “todo estará bien”. 

“!ARRIBA LAS MANOS¡”, escuché desde la parte de atrás de mi mamá, no podía ver nada, ella me tapaba con su cuerpo, me aferré a ella. Lo que estaba sucediendo… estaba mal. 

Mi madre no se movió, solo me abrazó con más fuerza, las lágrimas en mis ojos empezaron a juntarse y el aire se escapaba, no podía respirar. 

El hombre disparó cerca de nosotros y mi mamá se estremeció, “mamá”, pronuncié débilmente en un sollozo aferrándome a ella aún más. Ella beso mi mejilla y dijo “no temas”.

“!DIJE QUE ARRIBA LAS MANOS!”, repitieron desde atrás.

Otra vez todo está en blanco, estoy tirado en el piso, hay una cara sin vida junto a la mía, sabía que ella era mi madre, pero en ese momento no la reconocía. Mi corazón late rápido y el aire escapa de mi cuerpo lentamente, me siento muy cansado. Un hombre me toma por el cabello y me levanta, no era uno de los sobrevivientes que había visto antes, tenía un traje de soldado. 

El mira mi cara, pero mis ojos empiezan a cerrarse, no distingo qué está pasando. “Yo te salvaré si trabajas para mí de ahora en adelante”. No hay respuesta de mi parte, él sacude muy bruscamente mi cabeza y abro los ojos. “ Ya no queda nadie vivo aquí, ya revisamos la zona, eres el último”. Siento que las lágrimas caen de mis ojos, intento soltarme, pero mis brazos se caen en cuanto llegan arriba. “¿Quieres vivir o te parece bien que te mate ahora mismo?”.

El iba a matarme, no quería morir, tenía miedo, yo no quería estar en ese lugar, quizás solo era una pesadilla y en cuanto despertara, todo acabaría. “No”, apenas sale de mi boca.

“¿Qué?, no escuche bien”, dice el soldado, siento que algo comienza a presionar contra mi cuello, “¿Podrías repetirlo?, si no lo haces mi navaja te matará y sería un gran desperdicio”

Mi cuerpo no tenía energía pero de alguna manera voltee y el cuerpo de esa señora, en efectivo era mi madre, estaba muerta y no sabía porqué; la pistola que ella había sostenido para defendernos, aún la llevaba en las manos, nunca la soltó y el cuchillo que ella me había dado, era el que sostenía aquel horrible soldado. Era mio y el último recuerdo de mi madre.

“Eso... es mio, suéltalo!”, no pude hablar bien, pero sabía que estaba enojado. 

“Pareces un llorón muy valiente”, el militar me soltó y caí fuertemente en el piso, aventó la daga muy cerca de mí y dijo “Levántate, tenemos que irnos”, mi cara me dolía, mi cuerpo temblaba, pero no quería que aquel hombre se fuera como si nada. 

Con mi mano alcance el cuchillo e hice un esfuerzo por levantarme, mis piernas temblaban, pero logré ponerme de pie. El hombre caminaba despacio, parecía que me esperaba, no estaba tan lejos, eso eran buenas noticias para mi. Intenté despejar mi mente y corrí hacia él gritando con ira, cuando él volteó a verme no parecía sorprendido, solo me tomó por el brazo fuertemente y se agacho, “No lograrás nada, solo camina y estarás a salvo”, me sentí inútil, rápido tome el cuchillo con mi otra mano y alcancé a rasguñarle la cara.

Él se volteo un momento y gruño de dolor, después me regreso la mirada con coraje, se levantó y jalo de mi brazo tirándome una vez más, esta vez me piso y me pateó varias veces, solo recuerdo que mi vista se desvaneció y ya no sentía que respirara, en algún momento me dejo de doler, no supe cuando quede inconsciente.

Desperté en un cuarto con las cortinas cerradas, en una cama vieja, tenía un respirador artificial conectado a mi, respirar me dolía, no podía moverme y mi vista se encontraba nublada; escuché unas voces a los lejos. “Lo lastimaste mucho campeón, su cuerpo esta en muy mal estado, le rompiste las costillas y una de ellas perforó el pulmón izquierdo, no creo que nos sirva a futuro este niño, morirá antes”, dijo una mujer.

“Si él tiene las fuerzas, vivirá, si no, podemos juntar otros chicos después”, contestó un hombre; su voz, yo la conocía, era el mismo soldado que nos había emboscado a mi madre y a mi.

“Las tropas de Zarkon no necesitan moribundos, necesitan verdaderos guerreros ”contestó enojada ella.

“El muchacho se pondrá bien Haggar, yo me ocuparé de él, si eso es lo que quieres”, le dijo él. 

“Siempre haz sido un buen recolector de tropas para Zarkon a pesar de tu edad, pero no hablamos de reclutar adultos, así que te daré la oportunidad de entrenar a este niño con una condición, si el niño no sobrevive esta semana o durante los primeros dos meses del entrenamiento que le des, tendrás que aceptar ser mi mano derecha, sin los beneficios con los que ya cuentas”, hizo una pausa la mujer, “ pero si el mocoso presenta buenos resultados, tendrás que recolectar más de ellos, los entrenaras y serán la próxima armada especial de Zarkon, además como premio por los resultados de este experimento, dejaré que dejes de vivir como perro y vivas como cualquier otro teniente en la zona de clase alta, con mayor privilegios de libertad de los que ya tienes y para aclarar, no solo tú, también el nuevo equipo que formaras. Como disculpa por mi desconfianza”, le ofrecía divertida ella.

“Suena demasiado tentador, ¿Cuál es la trampa?”, él dijo, parecía desconfiada su voz.

“¿Aceptas o no Campeón?”, ella le preguntó, un momento de silencio, no escuché ninguna respuesta, “Sendak estará vigilando tu progreso, más te vale cuidar al mocoso y no dejarlo morir, o sabrás lo que te espera”, las voces comenzaron a alejarse, ¿qué me iba a pasar?.

Lagrimas caían de mis ojos, solo quería a mi mamá, esto en verdad era un sueño, otra de mis pesadillas, despertaría y estaría junto a ella, como todas la noches, pero, yo no despertaba no podía, solo veía el techo sin poder moverme por el dolor. Un grito ahogado seguido de sollozos salieron de mis labios, sentía la falta de aire en mi, pero no podía dejar de llorar, la máquina junto a mi empezó a hacer mucho ruido, pero yo no dejaba de llorar.

Escuche pasos apresurados en mi dirección, un escalofrío subió por mis brazos y espalda, “No por favor, no, por favor… ayuda mamá”. La saliva escurría por mi boca, quería gritar, salir corriendo de ese lugar y no podía escapar; ¿porque?, ¿porque me pasaba esto a mi?, yo no había hecho nada malo.

Los pasos llegaron hasta mí, era ese estúpido soldado, pero en ese momento era más mi temor que mi ira, “no… no… no quiero”,decía mientras movía lentamente mi cabeza negando, mi voz ni siquiera salía bien de mi boca. Él se inclinó y tocó mi cabeza sin decir nada, me estaba inspeccionando, sacó una pequeña lámpara de la bolsa de su pantalón, abrió uno de mis párpados, lo reviso y luego hizo lo mismo con el otro.

Me miró seriamente y se marchó para regresar de inmediato, esta vez tenía un frasco en su manos y una jeringa, yo aun sollozando pregunte “¿que me vas a hacer?, no por favor, por favor… no me mates, por... favor...”. Él seguía sin decir nada, tomó mi brazo, yo intente quitárselo, pero él me sostuvo firmemente y enterró la aguja sin vacilar. 

“Es un analgésico, en diez minutos dejara de dolerte y no intentes levantarte, aunque seguramente no puedes”, Dijo el hombre y me volvió a dejar solo.

Después de un rato mis gimoteos disminuyeron, me sentía tranquilo, pero sin sueño, solo me sentía cansado y relajado.

Imágenes de buenos recuerdos venían a mi cabeza, lentos, tranquilos y felices. Cerré mis ojos para ver pasar mejor las imágenes. Mi madre regresaba del trabajo y yo corría a abrazarla y ella siempre me decía cuánto me amaba y más tarde en la noche cuando papá también volvía me cargaba en sus brazos y preguntaba si yo había cuidado bien a mama mientras él no estaba y yo respondía que sí porque siempre vigilaba que a mamá no le pasara nada.

Recordaba como papá se había disfrazado de Santa Claus y aunque no hubiera llevado regalos yo ya tenía algunas galletas para él.

Recordaba como cada vez que yo estaba enfermo, mamá ponía un trapo húmedo en mi cabeza par bajar la fiebre; como ella y papá no me dejaban solo durante la noche o como podía quedarme en medio ellos cuando tenía alguna pesadilla y ellos me abrazarían.

Y de repente quería que volvieran conmigo, pero sabía que ya no lo iban a hacer, los bellos recuerdos de sus sonrisas fueron cambiando a recuerdos de sus caras gastadas, de como mi padre tenía miedo de no encontrar más provisiones o de no regresar con vida y mi madre me sonreía con lágrimas en sus ojos cada noche para decirme que todo, absolutamente todo iba a estar bien.

No sentía mi cuerpo, ya no lloraba, me sentía vacío. El soldado fue y reviso mis ojos de nuevo; no se cuantas veces lo habrá hecho, pero puedo recordar que su rostro pasó por mis ojos varias veces. Cuando por fin me sentí soñoliento, sentí una mano en mi cabeza, acariciaba lentamente mi pelo, se sentía… bien, reconfortante. Como si mamá y papá aún estuvieran aquí.


	2. Primer Recuerdo - Katie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A partir de ahora ya no sería más Katie Holt, solo me llamarían Pidge y haría pagar a Zarkon por todo lo que le hizo a mi querida familia.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

Hola chicos :D

Además de saludar, venía a dejar unos detalles interesantes. 

La historia comienza hace 11 años con nuestros protagonistas, 10 años después se conocen y un año más tarde el equipo voltron ya está formado.

Pidge tiene 4 años de edad en este recuerdo.

Sígueme en mis redes sociales:

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/krys_tresen/) \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/yomi_karin) \- [Tumblr](https://krystresen.tumblr.com/) \- [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/746024699126547)

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Katie.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nunca tuve que preocuparme por nada cuando era niña. Mi padre era uno de los científicos más reconocidos en el país y siempre nos fué bien. 

Me gustaba ir a la escuela, soñaba con ser tan grande y famosa como mi padre, aunque yo no era tan buena hablando con los demás como él y la mayoría de las veces los adultos me ignoraban y odiaba a los niños de mi edad. Siempre pensé que eran tontos, más cuando decían que no querían ir a la escuela; si no querían ir, entonces ¿qué hacían en ella?. Ahora es cuando me doy cuenta que un niño de 4 años no quiere ir al colegio, solo quiere jugar y en aquel tiempo, eso no era tan lógico para mi. 

Mis padres nunca estaban en casa, así que realmente deseaba pasar tiempo de calidad con ellos. El lugar de mis padres lo ocupaba mi hermano mayor Matt, que gran parte del tiempo era un inútil y no lo digo así por ofender, es solo que cuando él era pequeño, era muy distraído; aunque a veces creo que lo hacía a propósito, siempre escuche que debió ir a una escuela para niños dotados y mi papá sólo contestaba, “Cuando Matt decida ir a esas escuelas, yo llevaré a mi hijo con gusto.”.

Un día, mientras Matt hacía un intento de cena, llegaron mis papas muy enojados, ambos gritaban, pero no se peleaban entre ellos, ellos estaban enojados con alguien en específico. Nos llamaron a mi y a Matt a la sala de estar, nos pidieron que tomáramos asiento, que tenían algo muy importante que decirnos, yo estaba un poco asustada, pensé que habíamos hecho algo malo y nos iban a regañar, pero no, ellos nos dijeron que probablemente tendríamos que ir a otro país. 

Voltee a ver a Matt y él me miró a mí, su cara estaba igual de confundida que la mía, regresamos a ver a nuestros padres y los dos dijimos al mismo tiempo, “¿Qué?”.

Mi padre suspiró, no hallaba las palabras para explicarnos lo que estaba pasando, mi madre le sobo la espalda a papá y dijo, “Es necesario niños”.

Matt se levanto, se acerco a nuestros padres y se arrodillo frente a mi papá mientras le tomaba una mano, “¿qué es lo que está pasando papá?, nunca nos has obligado a nada, ¿es realmente malo?”.

Mi padre también le tomó la mano y me pidió que me acercara, yo fuí y me acurruque en sus pies también. “Niños, ustedes saben que he estado trabajando en nuevo proyecto junto con el candidato a presidente. El objetivo de este trabajo era dar la oportunidad de desenvolverse a los niños de clase baja junto con niños de clase alta y para esto se abrirán nuevos centros escolares en la zona fronteriza. Zarkon estaba interesado en saber quienes eran los niños más listos para darles una **beca** ”, mi papá movió sus dedos exagerando un poco y luego volvió a suspirar, “Todos los estudios que he hecho sobre los niños con capacidades cerebrales mayores a otros, no son para ayudarlos, Zarkon me mintió y espera formar un ejército con ellos”, mamá lo interrumpió y dijo “Es por eso que tú y tu hermana deben ir a otro país, aquí no están a salvo mientras Zarkon este en el poder”.

Matt miró a mis padres y en seguida me miró, alzó su mano y me sobo la cabeza. “Katie aun es muy pequeña, se que es muy lista, pero no lo entiende como yo, quizás solo ella debería irse”. Mamá y yo replicamos, “¡oye!”, “no puedes dejar sola a tu hermana, Matt”.

“Mamá, no espero que me comprendas, pero si yo entro a ese ejército que papá dice, solo quizás pueda ...”

“NO y es mi última palabra Matt”, dijo mi padre exaltado, “se en lo que estás pensando y no es una idea que apruebe”.

“Papá, se que yo puedo con esto, tú me dijiste que estarías feliz cuando yo escogiera lo que quería”.

“Matt, yo me refería a tus estudios, no a esto, irás con tu hermana y es mi última palabra”, papá se levantó del sofá y salió de la sala de estar, mamá nos dijo que entendiéramos a nuestro padre y fué tras de él. Matt no me dijo nada, no volteó a verme, pero salió corriendo a su cuarto, estoy segura que lloraba.

Matt siempre tenía la razón cuando se trataba de mí, no entendía qué había pasado en ese momento, pero sabía que me iban a mandar lejos de casa, me levanté lentamente para ir a mi cuarto, tomé un libro del estante y abrí una página al azar _Todos los grandes fueron niños alguna vez…_

  
  


Todo estaba equivocado en ese momento, yo lo se, quería poder entender la situación.

Al día siguiente, mi mamá fué a despertarme, me pidió que hiciera una maleta, “Entre más pronto salgan del país será mejor Katie”, le hice caso y empecé a empacar mis cosas; no es como si fuera a extrañar algo de aquel lugar, no tenía amigos en la escuela o alguien a quien extrañar, solamente a mis padres, pero mamá dijo que nos visitarían seguido. 

Escuché mucho ruido de repente, mamá daba vueltas por toda la casa y papá también, “Katie, ¿Haz visto a tu hermano?”, me gritaron desde la planta baja de la casa, “no”, les contesté desde arriba.

En lo más profundo de mi corazón sabía que Matt se había escapado de casa, pero no quería pensarlo, si lo pensaba demasiado se volvería realidad y no quería que lo fuera. Mis padres me subieron al auto y buscamos a Matt por todos los lugares que podía estar. No lo encontramos, preguntamos con sus amigos y con los vecinos, nadie lo había visto.

Después de una larga semana mi madre me llevaba al aeropuerto. Ella me llevaría al nuevo lugar donde iba a vivir, eran catorce horas de viaje, el país al que iba estaba en otro continente. No podía creer que al final estuviera sola, nunca me había sentido así, aunque mis padres no estuvieran en casa, estaban presentes en mi vida y mi hermano más que presente y en ese momento ya no estaba. Mi madre lloró los últimos días que yo estuve en nuestra casa por la ausencia de Matt, la tierra se lo había comido, no pudimos hallarlo.

Durante el viaje no deje de pensar cómo encontrar a Matt, posiblemente estaba en las tropas de Zarkon como temían mis padres, pero enseguida descarté la idea, Matt aún no tenía la edad para entrar a las fuerzas militares y mi padre reviso bases de datos sin encontrar su nombre; también revisaron y preguntaron en muchas escuelas, pero ninguna que supiera acerca de él.

Finalmente llegamos al aeropuerto de la otra ciudad. Mi madre se encargó de ir por mis maletas y conseguir un taxi. El colegio era un internado mixto y de buen renombre según mis padres, el lugar más seguro que habían encontrado para sus hijos, o por lo menos para mi. Mi madre entró a la oficina del director y tardo un poco, cuando salió se despidió de mí y se fue; ella fue muy rápida, solo me dió un beso en la frente y prometió verme pronto.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sin noticias de mis padres, no recibí ningún mail, no recibí ninguna carta, ni siquiera una llamada telefónica. Recuerdo que a partir de la primera semana comencé a llorar todas las noches, en serio quería estar en casa con todos, no sola.

Pasaron los años, las lagrimas se desvanecían con el paso del tiempo y las clases me ayudaban a distraerme; aprendí mucho sobre tecnología e incluso intente ver las camaras de mi antigua ciudad para saber si encontraba algo acerca de mi familia, pero cualquier dispositivo con el que me intentara conectar era bloqueado al instante.

Acababa de cumplir 14 años y seguía sin saber nada de mis padres o de Matt. Pocos días después el director me mandó a llamar, me senté en la silla frente a él y tardó un poco en hablar. “Katie tengo algo importante que decirte, pero no hallo las palabras para hacerlo”, suspiró, “verás… durante el tiempo que tú has estado aqui, tus padres tampoco se han comunicado conmigo en ningún momento, pero siempre llega puntual la colegiatura”, una pausa, ”Bueno… hace 3 meses que no hemos recibido ningún depósito a tu nombre, no he tomado ninguna acción al respecto porque eres una alumna de excelencia y fácilmente el colegio te puede ofrecer una beca que cubra todos los gastos”, otra pausa, mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, quizás mis padres se habían desecho de mi y Matt se dio cuenta antes que yo, cerré los ojos con fuerza y baje la mirada. “Katie, no debes preocuparte, el dinero es lo de menos, la cuestión es… algo complicada, recibí una carta el día de tu cumpleaños, donde tú madre me pidió que te informará que lo lamenta tanto, pero ella tenía tanto miedo y ella espera que la comprendas”.

No se cual habra sido mi mirada, pero en mi mente solo estaba que mamá escribió una carta después de todos esos años y lo lamentaba, ¿qué lamentaba?, ¿por qué ahora?, tenía tantas dudas. “Director Slav, ¿porqué esto es complicado de explicar para usted?”.

El director dudo un poco, “Katie, a pesar de que la carta estuviera dirigida a mí, pienso que tu madre te la escribió a ti y toda la información que hay en esa carta es sumamente delicada. No me gustaría tener que decirte que había escrito porque hay un setenta por ciento de probabilidad de que vuelvas al estado lamentable que tenías cuando te conocí y porque también existe un sesenta y cuatro punto ochenta y ocho por ciento de probabilidades de que te dirijas hacia donde tu madre no quiere. Es por esa razón que no se como expresar todo esto Katie ”.

“Director, no ha habido nada más lamentable para mi que no saber nada de mi familia y ahora que por fin alguien intenta contactarme, no voy a perder la oportunidad”.

Toda esa tarde platique con el director, me enteré que mi madre se había quedado sola también, después de traerme aquí y regresar al país, nuestra casa estaba destruida, la oficina de mi papá parecía zona de guerra y él al igual que Matt había desaparecido. Mi mamá cambió de nombre y no me contacto en estos 10 años porque temía por mi seguridad y la razón por la que escribía ahora, era que ya no tenía más recursos para mantenerme fuera del país, la habían desplazado con un muy reducido sector de la clase baja; los guardias de Zarkon la habían estado espiando y ella se dió cuenta. En la carta le rogaba al director Slav que no me abandonara, que por favor cuidara de mi y que no dejara que me encontraran.

Suspire cuando terminamos de hablar, yo ya había tomado una decisión, el director se negó al principio, pero nunca dejaría a mi madre con los mismos sentimientos de soledad y preocupación que tenía yo. Iría de regreso a casa, encontraría a mi hermano y a mi padre, todo regresaría a la normalidad.

El director Slav me propuso otorgarme la beca completa de estudios para no llegar con las manos vacías y sin nada a aquel país, sin mencionar que por mi edad, él sería quien realizaría el viaje conmigo. Acepte y comenzamos a investigar el papeleo y hospedaje que tendríamos allá. 

La situación de esa zona era muy complicada con todo el mundo, entrar al país era muy difícil de hacer, por suerte el director de la escuela era muy reconocido por lo que no tardó en conseguir que la embajada nos otorgará visas y pasaportes.

Como el director Slav también temía por mi seguridad, al igual que mi madre tramitamos un cambio de nombre para mi, a partir de ahora ya no sería más Katie Holt, solo me llamarían Pidge y haría pagar a Zarkon por todo lo que le hizo a mi querida familia.


End file.
